falloutfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Entkommener Sträfling
|bild = Escaped_convicts.jpg |desc = |rasse = Mensch |zugehörigkeit= Pulverbanditen |rolle = Feinde (Primm Sträflinge) Neutral (Vault 19 Sträflinge) |ort = Primm & der Long 15 Highway und Vault 19 |quests = Ich will 'nen Sheriff als Mann Wieso können wir nicht Freunde sein? |vorkommen = Fallout: New Vegas |actor = Yuri Lowenthal Avery K. Waddell Emerson Brooks Alex Mendoza |ausrichtung = böse |fertigkeiten = Vault 19: |spezial = Vault 19: |stufe = Vault 19: 1 → 30 → 50 (DLCs only) |sekundär = Vault 19 TP: 30 → 175 → 275 (nur DLCs) SW: 4 → 9 (Lederrüstung) SW: 7 → 13 (Lederrüstung, Verstärkt) SW: 8 → 15 (Metallrüstung) |baseid = , , , , , , , and |refid = }} Die Entkommenen Sträflinge sind zwei Splitterfraktionen von den Pulverbanditen, die im Mojave-Ödland in 2281 leben. Hintergrund One faction (led by the escaped convict leader) has taken up a forced residence within the town of Primm within the Bison Steve Hotel. This is the largest group of escaped convicts you will see during the whole Fallout: New Vegas storyline. The NCR 5th Battalion 1st Company has taken up residence outside of Primm to hold back the flow of Powder Gangers in the area. However, they are unable to retake Primm due to a lack of supplies and manpower, thus allowing the convicts holed up in the hotel to continue residing there. The second faction, led by Philip Lem and Samuel Cooke, traveled to Vault 19 to take the advantage of the sulfur deposits found there. They are attempting to form an alliance with the Great Khans. Both groups of escaped convicts were originally detained at the NCR correctional facility, but when Cooke's coup was successful they splintered off on their own. One group invaded the poorly defended town of Primm, killing its sheriff and capturing deputy Beagle. If you help Joe Cobb in Run Goodsprings Run afterwards he will tell the player that the guys in Primm aren't friends of his and they will still shoot on sight. Another cell led by Philip Lem and Samuel Cooke took to Vault 19 in the hope of using the sulfur deposits to create larger explosives and ally themselves with the independent and self-sustaining Great Khans. However, Philip is having second thoughts on the whole matter, worrying that they will run out of supplies before Samuel's plans can happen. Interaktionen mit dem Spieler Übersicht Inventar Ausrüstung eines Sträfling in Primm. Ausrüstung eines Sträfling in Vault 19. Infos * The leader of the gang, found inside the Bison Steve hotel, is equipped with an incinerator. * The convicts in the streets of Primm are labeled escaped convicts, while those inside the Bison Steve hotel are labeled simply convicts. * The Vault 19 escaped convicts level with the player, and have noticeably higher than normal health at high player levels. This is unusual, as most non-unique enemy non-player characters in the Mojave Wasteland have a fixed level. * Although they are called "Powder Gangers", they do not wear Powder Ganger armor. * As Eddie described they were NCRCF convicts who didn't stay at the facility after breaking out. * If you take Veronica, Boone, or ED-E into Vault 19 they will comment about them. Vorkommen Entkommene Sträflinge kommen nur in Fallout: New Vegas vor. en:Escaped convict ru:Сбежавший преступник uk:В'язень-втікач Kategorie:Primm Charaktere Kategorie:Fallout: New Vegas Menschliche Charaktere Kategorie:Pulverbanditen Charaktere